Flamefang's Original Characters
Alright, since I have quite a few main characters (and far too many minor ones) and not that much written on any of them I'm just going to create a single page at this point. You can see an image of these characters below and I implore you to guess who is who. Shouldn't be too hard. Karldin il’Ren Born into one of the larger Katarian Dynasties in Oruin, Karldin lived the majority of his early life in excess and, like the majority of young Imperial nobles, joined a military academy at the age of 12. Also like most of his age and social standing he took life at the Oruin officer’s academy as a joke until his illusions were shattered by outbreak of the Haram war and the subsequent invasion of his home city. Conscripted on the spot Karldin joined the desperate defense of Oruin against overwhelming numbers and, with his schoolmates and a group of Asaril, managed to turn the tide at a great cost. His tactical abilities recognized; Karldin is thrown into command of the 4th Infantry section of the 17th Imperial Legion and sent on a series of missions that will eventually decide the fate of the war. Evestin Tir’Sen Prince heir to the throne of the Haram Empire Evestin was once the spoiled, condescending, and racist son of two now dead parents. At the age of 12 both of his parents were assassinated, he was kidnapped, and everything he had ever known was taken from him. Imprisoned and interrogated by the Illuthai, his pre-existent hate of his oppressors thrived. When he managed to engineer an escape he fled back to the Empire unwittingly leading his hated foe through a secret pass and straight into the Empire’s most vulnerable province. Unrecognized and unaided, the former heir to the most powerful nation on Kaile finds himself at the mercy of no more than a lowly lieutenant. Elys (Daiyu) Xin As the third heir to the Imperial throne of Shen-qi Daiyu has little to no political power, and if not for the protective nature of her older twin Daqin Yu she would be little more than a rich member of the Honored Caste. However since most of the Imperial court refuses to recognize her as a person of influence and perhaps in defiance of her mother and older brothers she decided to become a soldier. This was a point of much awkwardness since traditionally females have little to do with the Military, and most certainly do not become soldiers. However as a member of the Honored Caste and an heir to the throne it was within her rights. On her fifteenth birthday Daiyu joined the military and set her sights on becoming one of the most adept warriors in the nation. However her small frame and general lack of strength meant she would struggle against the weakest of soldiers and even the heavy spears and swords used by normal warriors proved unwieldy. So she resorted to unorthodox tactics and some would say lost her honor as a fighter. Today Elys serves her mother as ‘The Empresses Blade’ or personal assassin. Despite accusations of assassinating the Haram Emperor and Empress 5 years earlier she joins Karldin’s section at her mother’s whim. Ealis il’Kir A Disciple of the Eternal Mother, one of the two gods worshipped by the majority of imperial citizens (the other being the Eternal Father), Ealis has dyed white hair and eyebrows, white eye makeup, and wears only white and gold. She was originally drafted into the military as she displayed healing skills and so was assigned to Karldin’s section during its formation. She’s pretty but relatively naïve to the battlefield and when taken at face value she is often disregarded as silly or stupid. This couldn’t be further from the truth as she is actually hiding a lot more than most would suspect. Cyrlis il’Var Cyrlis is daughter to a Katarian Nobleman and his Shenese wife. At a young age her parents enrolled her in a difficult but prestigious academy with the promise of studying magic if she was successful. Within weeks her parents were swamped with praise from professors and soon after she was off to study the magical arts. In the Empire, if you don't know at least one spell you're mentally dysfunctional, and most civilians know enough to go about their daily lives. Cyrlis wanted to go beyond that, and after graduating from both schools she was accepted by the Magas Firale; a powerful group of mages dedicated to the protection and education of their own kind, usually in return for some benefits. As the Firale keep nearly everything that happens within their walls secret exactly how Cyrlis learned her unique form of magic is unknown. Despite her skill and achievements her parents barely acknowledged her existence anymore as some of her brothers attained high political standing in her absence and took precedence. So, after her graduation she roamed the cities of the world for a few years until the eruption of the Haram War. She later joins up with Karldin’s cause because it seems interesting. Ai-Elonai Tsovarth Ilye The only Illuthai in the party, Tsovarth exhibits most of his specie’s unique features like cat-like pupils and a tall stature. Tsovarth was born in the Illuthai Provinces though recently saw his home and community burned to the ground by Imperial invaders. Unlike others he blames the Illuthai Homeland, or ‘twin forests’, for a lack of support and criticizes their nonchalant attitude to the war; willing to let the lands of their cousins burn while their own remain untouched. Found wandering after the annihilation of his home, Karldin keeps Tsovarth as a prisoner until he escapes, makes a name for himself among the Imperial locals as the ‘lost Illuthai’, and eventually is captured again whereupon Karldin makes him a member of his section after noticing his usefulness as a spy and infiltrator. Some members of the section have a less than friendly attitude towards him and so he often maintains his distance. Category:Flamefang Category:Characters